dragons_wiki_auxiliary_teamfandomcom-20200215-history
Origins
Origins is the second section of Chapter One (Descendants). Chapter 1.2 Cora - 4 Years Ago Coralline. That's what Mr Smith sometimes calls me other than pest or rat, so I’m guessing it’s my name. He reminds me every day that I should be grateful that he was there to take care of me, I think the only reason why he adopted me was to get noticed and seem like a good person. But why adopt someone if you're just gonna lock them in their room all day? The moment I step out of the dark ditch I call home, the sun hits me like a truck. It's that weekly day where I go to the watering hole to fill up my jug. I believe that I am located on this small island called Berk. That’s what Mr Smith and the neighbours call it. Plus I read this on a street sign while I was running away from the orphanage soooo... Obviously, that plan didn’t work out. After getting put back in, I got adopted, but by this broad-shouldered grouch, named Mr Smith. I try my best to please him, but he would just slap me again. It's fine though. He’s always away. He only comes like once a month. It takes about 20 minutes to get to the watering hole, but I did it every week since I was 7. Now, I think, 3 years later, it became a tradition. I could just go down to the mess hall to get food and water, but despite my optimism and sarcasm, I’m not that social. I've always liked to go out into the forest. It's quiet. Like home. I one day want to go up and visit the mountains. I always feel like there's something meant for me up there. Something waiting. when I was little, I had this huge obsession over dragons. I would always believe that they existed and that they were nice creatures. I never had evidence, I just felt it. Mr Smith just slapped me and told me to stop being stupid. That was the only time I agreed with him. When I arrive, I drop my stuff and fill up my water jug. I look at my reflection. I am not a sight for sore eye. Mr Smith barely gave me new clothes, so I either had to make my own or rewash the same over and over again. I usually make my own, so I am usually wearing a mix of leather and animal skin. Another thing, one of my eyes are blue, and the other hazel. It's such a strange collaboration. And then there is my long hair, which is partly brown, and partly blond. Sometimes I wonder if this is the reason why I never met my real parents. They thought I was too ugly. I instead focus on filling up my water jug. I lean to close, and almost slip. I catch myself, but I drop my water jug in. “UUUH,” That was probably the fourth and last water jug I had. Maybe Mr Smith was right about me being a clumsy mess. I sigh and get up, picking up my bag. I knew there was going to be a time where I would have to talk and or face them. I had heard about a few of them... There was Red, I think that's what her name was. She just moved into Berk, and she didn't seem bad, same shyness as me too I think. Then there was Newt. I believe he's going to go to boarding school. I keep catching him staring at me on the way to the watering hole. I’m not sure anymore. He’s weird. There is also Nik. I haven’t seen so much of him. I think he mostly stays inside. I head over the Mess Hall, sort of creeping, trying not to be seen. I open the old doors as quiet as I can, and I am amazed. There are decorations and music and food...so much. I wonder why Mr Smith has never taken me here? Oh yeah, he hates me. I walk around amazed, still trying to be silent. I walk over to the water fountain near the corner. As I fill up a small plastic cup, a new song came on the quiet loudspeaker, the ones that when not recording a sudden inessential, just play music all day. I’ve heard it before in town fairs, mostly during unions but also sometimes on Bork week or even occasional Snoggletog. It's a very old song but we still celebrate it. I start humming. I skip around the fountain, and when I'm done with my cup I start to spin a bit. I lose sight of what's around me and why I'm here. I'm lost in the song and what used to be my childhood. Suddenly I hear someone behind me. I freeze. My face turns blood red. I close my eyes, hoping that I would wake up and I would still be in my hard bed. I open them and slowly turn around. Character Appearances Main Characters *Cora Smith Minor Characters * Mr Smith Trivia * This chapter has been changed from its original context to fix plot contingencies. ** This chapter was originally set at present date. ** This chapter used to mention Riley before he entered Berk. ** This chapter also used to describe Cora as 13 years old. * Cora has never been to the Mess Hall before. * This section is set a few months after Red first moves to Berk. * This section is also set a few months before Newt moves to boarding school. * Cora doesn't trust the water system in her own house. Category:Descendants Category:Sections Category:Descendants Sections Category:Chapter 1 (Descendants) Sections